UK wrestling
by MrSpecialOpps
Summary: Wrestling event.
1. charecter

welcome to ukw a new story planed by me there be new wresters debut in this company name chris benoit age 40 finishers crossface diving headbutt themes whatever suit troshers from canada name sasha banks age 23 finishers banks statment bankrupt themes skys the limet suit the boss from boston name rob van damm age 44 finshers 5 star frog spash themes one of a kind suit long hair from battle creek name seth rollins age 28 finshers curb stomb pedergere themes the secends coming suit the authority from davenport lowa name adam rose age 35 finshers party foul theme break away suit jeans from musha city name doc galloway age 37 finshers the docter who neckbreaker theme troublemaker suit the docter from the special ops kingdom name taylor galloway age 36 finshers the bossanaiter themes if boss says suit same as special ops from the same place that doc lives name andrew graves age 30 finshers the diving neck breaker themes the leaders comiing suit same of special ops from special ops kingdom name charlotte age 31 finshers the queendom plex theme rocks from china suit queen from sky fight name scott dawson age 30 finshers flapjack with wilder themes sothen proud suit south from southen destet name dash wilder age 30 finshers flapjack with dawson theme southen proud suit same as dawson from southen name finn balor age 34 finshers coup ge grace themes catch your breath suit the deomon from brey island name becky lynch age 28 finshers disarmer theme celtic invasion suit attier from dublit ireland name sheamus age 38 finshers irsh cusue themes hellfire suit irish from dublit ireland name dolph ziggler age 35 finshers zigzag theme im here to show the world suit ziglers from hollyword florida name john cena age 38 finshers aa themes my time is now suit rapper from massachusetts name king barrett age 35 finshers bullhamer theme rebel son suit king from boston england names the bella twins ages 31 finshers bella buster theme you can look but you cant touch suit the bellas from arezona name naomi age 27 finshers rier viev theme amazing suit planet funk from florda name cameron age 27 finsher girl bye theme girl bye suit planlet funk from califonia name paige age 23 finshers pto rampage theme stars at the night suit pcb from england a&c that the roster i made untill the first episode thanks for you superstars see you on the debut episode peace out 


	2. episode 1 of uk wrestling

welcome to episode 1 of uk wrestling the show contains stoak lighting effecs todays matches ferters the episode 1 so what are we wait for let get on makeing the matches match 1 chris benoit vs doc galloway with taylor galloway uk champion match 2 andrew graves vs rvd match 3 brie bella vs sasha banks divas championship match 4 nikki bella vs naomi match 5 seth rollins vs john cena world championship match 6 cameron vs paige match 7 adam rose vs scott dawson with wilder that the matches the first match is for the uk championship chris beniot vs doc galloway doc runs to chock beniot out but benoit excaped and hit galloway with a diving headbutt and pinned gallowa he won the champion benoit did the rest of the matches banks won the divas champoinship seth rollins won the world championship rose won bella won graves won paige won that all for part 1 next time i will doit faster so bye 


	3. episode 2 of uk wrestling

your watching uk wrestling welcome back part 2 last night it was a kick off in part 1 today matches are to night on uk wrestling match 1 scott dawson & dash wilder vs finn balor and doc galloway for the tag team championship match 2 adam rose vs john cena match 3 paige vs sasha banks vs cameron vs naomi for the divas championship match 4 chris benoit vs rvd for uk championship match 5 seth rollins vs dolph ziggler for the world championship match 6 sheamus vs king barrett match 7 taylor galloway vs becky lynch no1 contenders dawson and wilder entering the ring waiting for doc galloway and finn balor here there are dawson and wilder theats to hit balor with a flapjack but doc kick them and said you jobbers im not so bugger off and galloway hit wilder with the poison ivy cutter turning back on him in the return and balor hit him with the goup ge grace and pinned wilder wit the bell rang galloway and balor became the champions the rest of the winner were rose won banks retains beniot retains rollins retains barrett won taylor won and no1 contenders

that all tonight see at wrecking ground when kevin owens eva marie konner viktor rosa mendes corey graves neville sami zayn solomon crowe sting the stinger rages jack swagger ec3 tyrus the hardy boyz the dudley boys the new day stardust and goldust debuts bye 


	4. new chareters

sorry agien that i to report you the new chareters im going be using kevin owens solomon crowe the stinger rages the dudley boyz the hardy boyz the new day eva marie rosa mendes sami zayn ec3 tyrus james storm danny butch jack swagger konner and viktor neville the nasty boys stardust goldust corey graves christian edge eddie guerreio chavo guerreio chris jericho eve torres drew galloway doc gallows jesse jimmy wang yang the usos randy orton samoa joe baron corbin rhyno the miz damian sandow curtis axel charlotte tyler breeze earthqake rey mysterio fandango rusev r truth the wyatt family bigshow bo dallas brock lesnar cesaro tyson kidd daniel bryan epico primo darren young dean ambrose heath slater lucha dragons kane hhh hbk ric flair mark henry the rock roman reigns ryback sting titus oniel undertaker mojo rawley zack ryder jason jordan chad gable apolo crews emma tamina snuka jimmy snuka summer rae aiden english simon gotch hideo itami alex riley bull demley blake and murphy enzo amore collin cassady angelo dawkins marcus louis sawyer fulton sylvester lefort tye dillinger asuka alexa bliss bayley billie kay carmella dana brooke nia jax peyton royce alexander wofle brad maddox dylan miley elias sampson hugo knox kenneth crawford mandy manny garcia noah kekoa peter howard preston cunningham jr riddick moss steve cutler thomas kingdon tucker knight aliyah adrienne gionna daddio billy gunn road dogg brian kendrick christopher girard chris atkins cezar bononi batista ACH daria berenato gzim selmani joshua bredl lovepreet sangha mada abdelhamid oscar vasquez patreick clark radomir petkovic richard swann sabatino sara lee satender ved pal sunny dhinsa zamariah loupe abyss davey richards dj z eddie edwards perry saturn tommy dreamer tigre uno bobby roode robbie e robbie t kurt angle adam page chase owens adam cole aj styles cheeseburger dalton castle chris sabin rhett titus brain myers johnny gargano john morrison justin gabriel trevor lee sheltom benjamin davey boy smith jr yoshi tatsu cm punk aj lee mickie james exekiel jackson santino marella mvp elijah burke beth phoenix carlito mr kennedy cj parker jinder mahal roadkill ted diBiase layla honky tonk man devin taylor camacho shad jtg goldburg mason ryan spike dudley jeff jarrett matt stiker evan bourne and the brookyln brawler

that all the character i im using see you later for wrecking ground peace out everybody 


	5. wrecking ground

and now kfc and uk tv presents uk wrestlings wrecking ground welcome to wrecking ground im your hosts micheal cole and jbl tonights special match incurding debuts wrestlers im going be using ko zack ryder and alot more let go to the show match 1 kevin owens zack ryder rtruth kofi kingston and ric flair vs bull dembley scott dawson dash wilder bo dalles ac match 2 doc galloway and finn balor vs the new day for tag team champions match 3 taylor galloway vs sasha banks divas champoinship match 4 seth rollins vs batista for world championship match 5 chris benoit vs christian for uk champoinship match 6 nelvile and sami zayn vs curtis axel and daimien sandow match 7 tyler breeze and chrisjericho vs andrew graves and adam page match 8 cesaro and tyson kidd vs chris saben and ryback match 9 baron corbin vs jack swagger vs eddie guerreio vs ACH vs mvp vs ec3 no1 contenders match 10 shad and jtg vs dawkins and fulton match 11 charlotte vs cameron vs tamina vs paige match 12 king barrett vs dolph ziggler match 13 the stinger rages vs sting goldust stardust solomon crowe and rvd apollo crews team won galloway and balor retains galloway won the divas championship rollins retains benoit retains zayns team won page team won cesaro team won corbin and ec3 won after sasha banks attacked them cyme time won charlotte and paige won after banks agian attack them barrett won the stinger rages won note sasha banks got so mad she start to attack forrest galloway the ref untill he died of a bleeding attack so tomorow night we be paying tribute to forrest galloway untill the tribute see you later bye 


	6. new managers

welcome to ukw a new story planed by me there be new wresters debut in this company name chris benoit age 40 finishers crossface diving headbutt themes whatever suit troshers from canada name sasha banks age 23 finishers banks statment bankrupt themes skys the limet suit the boss from boston name rob van damm age 44 finshers 5 star frog spash themes one of a kind suit long hair from battle creek name seth rollins age 28 finshers curb stomb pedergere themes the secends coming suit the authority from davenport lowa name adam rose age 35 finshers party foul theme break away suit jeans from musha city name doc galloway age 37 finshers the docter who neckbreaker theme troublemaker suit the docter from the special ops kingdom name taylor galloway age 36 finshers the bossanaiter themes if boss says suit same as special ops from the same place that doc lives name andrew graves age 30 finshers the diving neck breaker themes the leaders comiing suit same of special ops from special ops kingdom name charlotte age 31 finshers the queendom plex theme rocks from china suit queen from sky fight name scott dawson age 30 finshers flapjack with wilder themes sothen proud suit south from southen destet name dash wilder age 30 finshers flapjack with dawson theme southen proud suit same as dawson from southen name finn balor age 34 finshers coup ge grace themes catch your breath suit the deomon from brey island name becky lynch age 28 finshers disarmer theme celtic invasion suit attier from dublit ireland name sheamus age 38 finshers irsh cusue themes hellfire suit irish from dublit ireland name dolph ziggler age 35 finshers zigzag theme im here to show the world suit ziglers from hollyword florida name john cena age 38 finshers aa themes my time is now suit rapper from massachusetts name king barrett age 35 finshers bullhamer theme rebel son suit king from boston england names the bella twins ages 31 finshers bella buster theme you can look but you cant touch suit the bellas from arezona name naomi age 27 finshers rier viev theme amazing suit planet funk from florda name cameron age 27 finsher girl bye theme girl bye suit planlet funk from califonia name paige age 23 finshers pto rampage theme stars at the night suit pcb from england a&c that the roster i made untill the first episode thanks for you superstars see you on the debut episode peace out 


	7. lost in the forrest

welcome to ukw a new story planed by me there be new wresters debut in this company name chris benoit age 40 finishers crossface diving headbutt themes whatever suit troshers from canada name sasha banks age 23 finishers banks statment bankrupt themes skys the limet suit the boss from boston name rob van damm age 44 finshers 5 star frog spash themes one of a kind suit long hair from battle creek name seth rollins age 28 finshers curb stomb pedergere themes the secends coming suit the authority from davenport lowa name adam rose age 35 finshers party foul theme break away suit jeans from musha city name doc galloway age 37 finshers the docter who neckbreaker theme troublemaker suit the docter from the special ops kingdom name taylor galloway age 36 finshers the bossanaiter themes if boss says suit same as special ops from the same place that doc lives name andrew graves age 30 finshers the diving neck breaker themes the leaders comiing suit same of special ops from special ops kingdom name charlotte age 31 finshers the queendom plex theme rocks from china suit queen from sky fight name scott dawson age 30 finshers flapjack with wilder themes sothen proud suit south from southen destet name dash wilder age 30 finshers flapjack with dawson theme southen proud suit same as dawson from southen name finn balor age 34 finshers coup ge grace themes catch your breath suit the deomon from brey island name becky lynch age 28 finshers disarmer theme celtic invasion suit attier from dublit ireland name sheamus age 38 finshers irsh cusue themes hellfire suit irish from dublit ireland name dolph ziggler age 35 finshers zigzag theme im here to show the world suit ziglers from hollyword florida name john cena age 38 finshers aa themes my time is now suit rapper from massachusetts name king barrett age 35 finshers bullhamer theme rebel son suit king from boston england names the bella twins ages 31 finshers bella buster theme you can look but you cant touch suit the bellas from arezona name naomi age 27 finshers rier viev theme amazing suit planet funk from florda name cameron age 27 finsher girl bye theme girl bye suit planlet funk from califonia name paige age 23 finshers pto rampage theme stars at the night suit pcb from england a&c that the roster i made untill the first episode thanks for you superstars see you on the debut episode peace out 


	8. episode 5 of uk wrestling

welcome to ukw a new story planed by me there be new wresters debut in this company name chris benoit age 40 finishers crossface diving headbutt themes whatever suit troshers from canada name sasha banks age 23 finishers banks statment bankrupt themes skys the limet suit the boss from boston name rob van damm age 44 finshers 5 star frog spash themes one of a kind suit long hair from battle creek name seth rollins age 28 finshers curb stomb pedergere themes the secends coming suit the authority from davenport lowa name adam rose age 35 finshers party foul theme break away suit jeans from musha city name doc galloway age 37 finshers the docter who neckbreaker theme troublemaker suit the docter from the special ops kingdom name taylor galloway age 36 finshers the bossanaiter themes if boss says suit same as special ops from the same place that doc lives name andrew graves age 30 finshers the diving neck breaker themes the leaders comiing suit same of special ops from special ops kingdom name charlotte age 31 finshers the queendom plex theme rocks from china suit queen from sky fight name scott dawson age 30 finshers flapjack with wilder themes sothen proud suit south from southen destet name dash wilder age 30 finshers flapjack with dawson theme southen proud suit same as dawson from southen name finn balor age 34 finshers coup ge grace themes catch your breath suit the deomon from brey island name becky lynch age 28 finshers disarmer theme celtic invasion suit attier from dublit ireland name sheamus age 38 finshers irsh cusue themes hellfire suit irish from dublit ireland name dolph ziggler age 35 finshers zigzag theme im here to show the world suit ziglers from hollyword florida name john cena age 38 finshers aa themes my time is now suit rapper from massachusetts name king barrett age 35 finshers bullhamer theme rebel son suit king from boston england names the bella twins ages 31 finshers bella buster theme you can look but you cant touch suit the bellas from arezona name naomi age 27 finshers rier viev theme amazing suit planet funk from florda name cameron age 27 finsher girl bye theme girl bye suit planlet funk from califonia name paige age 23 finshers pto rampage theme stars at the night suit pcb from england a&c that the roster i made untill the first episode thanks for you superstars see you on the debut episode peace out 


	9. kingem castle

welcome to ukw a new story planed by me there be new wresters debut in this company name chris benoit age 40 finishers crossface diving headbutt themes whatever suit troshers from canada name sasha banks age 23 finishers banks statment bankrupt themes skys the limet suit the boss from boston name rob van damm age 44 finshers 5 star frog spash themes one of a kind suit long hair from battle creek name seth rollins age 28 finshers curb stomb pedergere themes the secends coming suit the authority from davenport lowa name adam rose age 35 finshers party foul theme break away suit jeans from musha city name doc galloway age 37 finshers the docter who neckbreaker theme troublemaker suit the docter from the special ops kingdom name taylor galloway age 36 finshers the bossanaiter themes if boss says suit same as special ops from the same place that doc lives name andrew graves age 30 finshers the diving neck breaker themes the leaders comiing suit same of special ops from special ops kingdom name charlotte age 31 finshers the queendom plex theme rocks from china suit queen from sky fight name scott dawson age 30 finshers flapjack with wilder themes sothen proud suit south from southen destet name dash wilder age 30 finshers flapjack with dawson theme southen proud suit same as dawson from southen name finn balor age 34 finshers coup ge grace themes catch your breath suit the deomon from brey island name becky lynch age 28 finshers disarmer theme celtic invasion suit attier from dublit ireland name sheamus age 38 finshers irsh cusue themes hellfire suit irish from dublit ireland name dolph ziggler age 35 finshers zigzag theme im here to show the world suit ziglers from hollyword florida name john cena age 38 finshers aa themes my time is now suit rapper from massachusetts name king barrett age 35 finshers bullhamer theme rebel son suit king from boston england names the bella twins ages 31 finshers bella buster theme you can look but you cant touch suit the bellas from arezona name naomi age 27 finshers rier viev theme amazing suit planet funk from florda name cameron age 27 finsher girl bye theme girl bye suit planlet funk from califonia name paige age 23 finshers pto rampage theme stars at the night suit pcb from england a&c that the roster i made untill the first episode thanks for you superstars see you on the debut episode peace out 


	10. russian evelotion

welcome to ukw a new story planed by me there be new wresters debut in this company name chris benoit age 40 finishers crossface diving headbutt themes whatever suit troshers from canada name sasha banks age 23 finishers banks statment bankrupt themes skys the limet suit the boss from boston name rob van damm age 44 finshers 5 star frog spash themes one of a kind suit long hair from battle creek name seth rollins age 28 finshers curb stomb pedergere themes the secends coming suit the authority from davenport lowa name adam rose age 35 finshers party foul theme break away suit jeans from musha city name doc galloway age 37 finshers the docter who neckbreaker theme troublemaker suit the docter from the special ops kingdom name taylor galloway age 36 finshers the bossanaiter themes if boss says suit same as special ops from the same place that doc lives name andrew graves age 30 finshers the diving neck breaker themes the leaders comiing suit same of special ops from special ops kingdom name charlotte age 31 finshers the queendom plex theme rocks from china suit queen from sky fight name scott dawson age 30 finshers flapjack with wilder themes sothen proud suit south from southen destet name dash wilder age 30 finshers flapjack with dawson theme southen proud suit same as dawson from southen name finn balor age 34 finshers coup ge grace themes catch your breath suit the deomon from brey island name becky lynch age 28 finshers disarmer theme celtic invasion suit attier from dublit ireland name sheamus age 38 finshers irsh cusue themes hellfire suit irish from dublit ireland name dolph ziggler age 35 finshers zigzag theme im here to show the world suit ziglers from hollyword florida name john cena age 38 finshers aa themes my time is now suit rapper from massachusetts name king barrett age 35 finshers bullhamer theme rebel son suit king from boston england names the bella twins ages 31 finshers bella buster theme you can look but you cant touch suit the bellas from arezona name naomi age 27 finshers rier viev theme amazing suit planet funk from florda name cameron age 27 finsher girl bye theme girl bye suit planlet funk from califonia name paige age 23 finshers pto rampage theme stars at the night suit pcb from england a&c that the roster i made untill the first episode thanks for you superstars see you on the debut episode peace out 


End file.
